This invention relates to a mixing and discharge device that can simultaneously eject the contents out of a pair of containers, each equipped with a discharge nozzle, and can discharge both contents together.
Official gazette of Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 102569/1992 disclosed a device of the type that discharges together two liquid chemicals, such as certain hair dye components. The aerosol containers contain the two liquid chemicals separately, and when in use, the device ejects the contents, i.e., the chemical agents, simultaneously from a pair of aerosol containers, discharges the mixed chemical agents together through a common hole, and applies the mixture onto hair of the head by means of a brush.
This device based on the prior-art technology comprises a pair of aerosol containers containing liquid chemicals; a bottomed container case for housing the two aerosol containers in a side-by-side position; a guide member equipped with two step holes, which are connected by a hinge in a manner that closes the top opening of this container case and into which the discharge nozzles of respective aerosol containers bump and are fitted from underside, a discharge port on the top surface, and passages for connecting the discharge port with both step holes; and a movable cover equipped with a depressible lever, which is suspended on the front side of the container case.
In this prior art, a depressible lever is pressed toward the container case with fingers of the hand holding the containers, and thereby the guide member is moved downward and tilted, with the hinged connection working as the axis. This movement makes the discharge nozzles on the pair of the aerosol containers depressed and opened simultaneously, and enables both liquid chemicals inside the aerosol containers to be sent through the step holes and the passages and discharged outside together through the discharge port. Thus, this prior art is highly effective because a simple depressing operation of a depressible lever allows the contents of the two aerosol containers to be discharged together simultaneously, in the integrally blended state in which they are useful, and to be applied by means of a brush.
However, this prior-art technology requires that a hinge connects the container case with the movable cover having the discharge port. The fitting structure is not simple, and there is a difference in the extent to which the discharge nozzles of respective aerosol containers are depressed because these discharge nozzles are opened by pressing down and tilting the movable cover through the action of the depressing force that is biased to one side. For this reason, this prior art has a problem in that there is a difference in the volumes of the contents discharged from the two aerosol containers and that the user may use the contents at an improper ratio, without recognizing this imbalance.
Similarly, because pressing down and tilting the movable cover opens the discharge nozzles of the aerosol containers, there was another problem in that it is difficult to secure the seal between the discharge nozzles and the step holes in the movable cover.
Furthermore, the depressible lever has a hard structure that does not undergo deflective deformation. Thus, the prior art has still another problem in that, since the hard depressible lever is located at a projected position in front of the containers, this projected lever disturbs the handling and storage of the containers.
Because of this hinge, the brush and the entire passages for discharging the contents cannot be separated easily from the attachment to the containers provided with discharge nozzles. Therefore, a problem arose in that the entire discharge passages and the brush could not be cleaned for the convenience of repeated use.
The discharge passage components comprise a movable cover and a guide member. From the configuration shown in the drawings, it is not considered easy to separate these two parts. Rather, it seems that the movable cover and the guide member are fixed to each other to obtain reliable sealing ability. Thus, the prior art had another problem in that even if the discharge passage components are separated from the attachment to the containers provided with discharge nozzles, it is hardly possible to clean the inside of the passages.
This invention has been made to solve the above-described problems found in prior art. A technical problem of this invention is that the device of this invention has a configuration ensuring that the portions with which to depress the discharge nozzles of aerosol containers, the containers of the pumping type, and the like, are pulled right downward by the operation of these portions with fingers of the hand holding the containers. Another technical problem of this invention is that the mixing and discharge device has a configuration that enables the components of the device to be easily disassembled. An object of this invention is thus to obtain a mixing and discharge device that can be used always properly and cleaned.
Still another technical problem is that the portions with which to depress the discharge nozzles can be displaced downward simply and stably. Another object of this invention is to obtain a mixing and discharge device that gives a stabilized posture to the portion for discharging the contents, secures strong, stable sealing performance, and has good, safe handling ability.
Still another technical problem of this invention is to give the device of this invention a structure capable of exposing the brush and the entire passages for discharging the contents from the containers of the aerosol type and the pumping type, provided with discharge nozzles. Still another object of this invention is thus to obtain a mixing and discharge device that enables the remaining contents to be fully washed away from the brush and the entire discharge passage components.
In an embodiment of the invention, the device comprises:
a pair of containers standing next to each other and respectively provided with a discharge nozzle having an open/close function;
an attachment, which is fitted firmly around the top portions of said containers and which comprises an elliptic cylinder to be fitted tightly around the top portions of the bodies of said pair of containers, a top inward brim disposed on the top edge of the elliptic cylinder, and an opening from which the discharge nozzles come out; and
a cap unit to be fitted detachably to the discharge nozzles and provided with a passage block, which comprises a pair of step holes disposed in the areas near both sides, into which the discharge nozzles are fitted tightly from underside, a discharge cylinder disposed at the center and on top of this unit to form a discharge port, and discharge passages for connecting this discharge port with the step holes,
wherein said mixing and discharge device also comprises: a pair of hanging plates (51) that comes out of the central, front and rear portions of the passage block (17) and hangs down on the front and rear walls of the elliptic cylinder (27); a pair of manipulating plates (55) extending from the lower end of either one of said hanging plates (51) or the elliptic cylinder (27); descendible projections (16), which are provided respectively with a guide slope (16a) and disposed on the manipulating plates (55) at positions opposite to valley-shaped portions that are formed in abutment with the bodies of said pair of containers (33), with the tip of the guide slope (16a) being set at a height under the lower end of said elliptic cylinder (27); and a pair of edges of contact (57) disposed at the other one of the hanging plates (51) or the elliptic cylinder (27) at positions opposite to said guide slopes (16a), and wherein a force to pull down the cap unit (8) is actuated by depressing said manipulating plates (55) in the lateral direction and sliding said guide slopes (16a) over the edges of contact (57).
In a configuration of the invention, the assembly of the mixing and discharge device is completed by fitting the attachment firmly around the top portion of a pair of the containers disposed next to each other and then fitting the cap unit to this attachment in a posture of straddling the attachment. The discharge nozzles have come out of the opening surrounded by the top inward brim of the elliptic cylinder, but with the fitting of the cap unit, the nozzles are tightly fitted into the step holes of the cap unit. A pair of manipulating plates extends from the lower end of either the hanging plates or the elliptic cylinder and is provided with a pair of descendible projections. The edges of contact are disposed at the other one of the hanging plates or the elliptic cylinder, and come in contact with the respective guide slopes on the descendible projections.
In this state, the pair of manipulating plates is located on the front and rear of the mixing and discharge device. When the manipulating plates are depressed in the lateral direction with the thumb and the index finger of the hand holding the device, the cap unit is pulled down, along with the passage block, relative to the position of both containers, due to the action of the guide slopes on the descendible projections, which come in contact with the edges of contact. As a result, the discharge nozzles of both containers are depressed equally.
The descendible projections on the manipulating plates are contacted with the edges of contact in a simple mechanism. The depression of the manipulating plates in the lateral direction is definitely converted to the vertical movement of the manipulating plates when the edges of contact come in contact with the guide slopes, which slide obliquely upward or downward. Thus, the depression and vertical movement of the manipulating plates enable a force to act on the cap unit so as to pull down the cap unit relative to the position of the containers.
When the discharge nozzles are depressed, the contents are ejected from both containers. The ejected materials come out of the step holes, go through the respective passages, join together, and are discharged outside from the discharge device.
The depression of the discharge nozzles or the lowering of the passage block of the cap unit is accomplished by pulling down both hanging plates relative to the positions of the containers and the attachment. Since the hanging plates are suspended from the central, front and rear portions of the passage block, these plates are pulled down with no inclination, and the seal can be secured between the step holes and the discharge nozzles.
Both discharge nozzles are thus opened simultaneously, and the discharge cylinder holds its posture unchanged with no inclination.
The passage block of the cap unit does not move downward unless both manipulating plates are depressed. Even if one of the manipulating plates is depressed involuntarily, the block does not move, and the contents are not discharged disadvantageously.
In addition, since the cap unit is fitted detachably to the discharge nozzles, it can be removed, if necessary, from the nozzles at the times of cleaning after use.
In an embodiment of the invention, the means of carrying out the invention exists in the following configuration: that semicircular connecting guides are standing upright from the edge of the top inner brim of the elliptic cylinder, and guide slits are opened in a part of the passage block, and into which the upward semicircular connecting guides are fitted in a manner that said guides can be slidably moved upward or downward through these guide slits.
In the above-described embodiment of the invention, the passage block or the cap unit can be stably moved upward or downward by allowing the guide slits to be slidably moved up or down along the connecting guides.
In an embodiment of the invention, the containers to be used are aerosol containers.
In an embodiment of the invention, the discharge nozzles of the aerosol containers are opened by the depressing operation of both manipulating plates. The ejected materials come out of the step holes, go through the respective passages, and enter the discharge cylinder. Here the two materials join each other, and are discharged outside together from the mixing and discharge device.
Because the discharge nozzles of both containers are simultaneously pressed down without being inclined by the passage block, sufficient sealing ability can be secured even when the contents are ejected at a high pressure from the aerosol containers. It is also possible to achieve the uniform mixing of the contents when they come out of both containers.
In an embodiment of the invention, the means of carrying out the invention exists in the configuration comprising:
manipulating plates disposed under the hanging plates as the extensions to these plates;
the edge of contact to be used being the lower edge of contact, which is a part of the lower edge of the elliptic cylinder;
a pair of descendible projections disposed at positions on the inner surfaces of the manipulating plates, facing the lower edge of contact, each projection having a guide slope inclined downward so as to come in sliding contact with the lower edge of contact; and
said guide slope extending upward from the level of contact with the lower edge of the elliptic cylinder up to a height at least enough to be able to open the discharge nozzles, under the condition that the cap unit remains upheld by the discharge nozzles.
In a configuration of the invention, the lower edge of the elliptic cylinder of the attachment is used as the edge of contact without modification. The manipulating plates are prepared simply by utilizing the hanging plates, which straddle the attachment. This configuration makes it easy to form the manipulating plates of a simple structure.
The assembled mixing and discharge device is held with a hand, and both manipulating plates on the front and rear sides of the device are depressed in a manner to hold the manipulating plates between the thumb and the index finger of the hand holding the device. Then, along the guide slopes inclined downward toward the attachment, the lower edge of contact is lifted together with the containers and the attachment. In a relative movement, the cap unit is pulled down along with the passage block. As a result, the discharge nozzles of both containers are depressed fully and equally.
In an embodiment of the invention, the device further comprises: a pair of support plates provided on the front and rear of the elliptic cylinder, disposed at vertical positions on both sides of, and close to, the hanging plate and the manipulating plate, and projected laterally at a height larger than those of the outer surfaces of the hanging plate and the manipulating plate.
In an embodiment of the invention, the support plates of the attachment support the hanging plates and the manipulating plates of the cap unit from both the right and left sides. These plates prevent the posture of the cap unit from being inclined when some object gets hung up on the hanging plate and the manipulating plate. Even if the containers are sandwiched between other objects from the front and the rear, the support plates bump into these objects and protect the hanging plates and the manipulating plates so as not to be depressed simultaneously.
In an embodiment of the invention, the step latches are formed on both sides of each manipulating plate by expanding the width of the manipulating plate at its lower part and are clicked into place when the latches climb over the lower edges of the support plate.
In an embodiment of the invention, the step latches and their climbing over the lower edges of the support plates prevent reliably the cap unit from coming off unintentionally.
In an embodiment of the invention, a clicking sound is emitted due to the elastic recovery deformation when the step latches have climbed over the edges of the support plates and clicked into place.
In an embodiment of the invention, the assembling of the containers, the attachment, and the cap unit is completed when the step latches have climbed over the lower edges of the support plates and clicked into place. At that time, the completion of assembling can be confirmed from the sound emitted by the step latches that have climbed over the edges and clicked into place. This mechanism has high safety, and the device can be used reliably.
In an embodiment of the invention, the means of carrying out the invention exists in the configuration comprising:
a window-like opening cut in both hanging plates in the area ranging from the height of almost the central part to the lower end of each hanging plate;
a manipulating plate disposed in the extended portion of each hanging plate, which extends upward from the lower end via the fold at the bottom;
a pair of outward brims extending from the lower edge of the elliptic cylinder at its central, front and rear portions;
the edge of contact to be used being the lower edge of contact which is a part of the lower edge of the outward brim; and
a descendible projection disposed on the inner surfaces of the manipulating plates, at the position in which the lower edge of contact faces the opening in the hanging plate, each projection having a guide slope inclined downward so as to come in sliding contact with the lower edge of contact, with said guide slope extending upward from the level of contact with the lower edge of the outward brim up to a height at least enough to be able to open the discharge nozzles, under the condition that the cap unit remains upheld by the discharge nozzles after the containers, the attachment, and the cap unit have been assembled.
In a configuration of the invention, the manipulating plate extends upward from the lower end of the hanging plate via the fold at the bottom, with the lower edge of outward brim being used as the edge of contact. This brim enables the guide slope to be contacted with the lower edge of contact at a position spaced from the outer wall of the elliptic cylinder. This means that when the manipulating plates are depressed, it is possible to take a large width of displacement and therefore to have a large distance in which to pull down the discharge nozzles.
In an embodiment of the invention, the means of carrying out the invention exists in the configuration comprising:
a pair of extended plates having a window-like opening and reaching the fold at the bottom by extending the lower edges of the central, front and rear portions of the elliptic cylinder;
a pair of manipulating plates extending upward from the lower edges of the extended plates via the fold at the bottom;
a pair of hanging plates, each having a window-like opening disposed at a height of the roughly central portion;
the edge of contact to be used being the upper edge of contact, which is a part of the entire bottom side of this opening, said upper edge of contact on the bottom side being located at the position facing the opening of the extended plate, and the lower portion of said hanging plate being sandwiched between the extended plate and the manipulating plate; and
a descendible projection disposed on the inner surfaces of each manipulating plate, said projection facing the upper edge of contact and having a guide slope inclined upward so as to come in sliding contact with the upper edge of contact on the bottom side, with said guide slope extending downward from the level of contact with the upper edge of contact on the bottom side down to a depth at least enough to be able to open the discharge nozzles, under the condition that the cap unit remains upheld by the discharge nozzles after the containers, the attachment, and the cap unit have been assembled.
In a configuration of the invention, the manipulating plates are connected to the elliptic cylinder, and each hanging plate is provided with a window-like opening and the upper edge of contact. The cap unit is pulled down by the depressing operation of the manipulating plates. Since the containers are not uplifted, the discharge operation is stably carried out.
In an embodiment of the invention, a locking part allows itself to be caught by the edge of contact when the slidable projection on the manipulating plate comes in sliding engagement with the edge of contact.
In an embodiment of the invention, the engagement of the locking part with the edge of contact prevents the cap unit from coming off unintentionally.
In an embodiment of the invention, a clicking sound is emitted due to the elastic recovery deformation caused when the locking part slips into the underside of, or climbs over, the edge of contact and is caught into place.
In an embodiment of the invention, the assembling of the containers, the attachment, and the cap unit is completed when the locking part has slipped into the underside of, or climbs over, the edge of contact and is caught into place. At that time, the completion of assembling can be confirmed from the sound emitted by the locking part that has slipped into the underside of, or climbs over, the edge of contact and clicked into place. This mechanism has high safety, and the device can be used reliably.
In an embodiment of the invention, a brush having many brushing pieces disposed thereon is fitted onto the cap unit, wherein the contents of a pair of containers is mixed and discharged to the top surface of this brush.
In an embodiment of the invention, the contents of the pair of containers can be mixed and directly discharged to the top surface of the brush, and can be applied onto hair of the head and the like in a simple operation.
In an embodiment of the invention, the means of carrying out the invention exists in the configuration comprising:
a passage block to be fitted detachably to the cap unit and comprising a main block body and a bottom plate; said main block body having a discharge cylinder disposed on top of the central portion thereof, through which a mixing rod stands upright, and having a passage wall formed underneath said main block body to open a downward space; and said bottom plate being connected to the rear, lower edge of said main block body by a hinge, and provided with a pair of step holes, into which the discharge nozzles are fitted tightly, projected passage members tightly fitted from underside into the passage wall to form discharge passages, and a tab hanging from the central portion of the bottom plate;
a cap unit comprising a main operating cylinder of an elliptic shape, a top plate connected to the top portion of the main operating cylinder, an elliptic fitting guide that stands upright from the inward brim of the top plate, and a vertical passage cylinder hanging from the center of the top plate and having an exit to the inner area surrounded by the elliptic fitting guide, said cap unit allowing the mixing rod to be inserted into the vertical passage cylinder thereof and also allowing the discharge cylinder to be tightly fined into the vertical passage cylinder therof to assemble the passage block into the main operating cylinder detachably; and
a brush to be fitted to the cap unit and comprising a dome attachment covering the top plate, a tight-fitting cylindrical wall, which is disposed inside the dome attachment and is fitted tightly into the elliptic fitting guide, a slit-like discharge port that connects the dome space within the tight-fitting cylindrical wall to the outside of this brush, and many thin brushing pieces disposed standing around the discharge port on the top plate of the dome attachment.
The mixing and discharge device according to an embodiment of the invention comprises an applicator consisting of the brush, the cap unit, and the passage block, namely, the brush and the entire passages for discharging the contents, in addition to the attachment, i.e., the portion to be attached to the containers.
The brush is fitted to the cap unit, by fitting the tight-fitting elliptic wall into the elliptic fitting guide of the cap unit. The passage block can be removed from the cap unit, simply by pinching the tab and pulling it downward. The passage block is removed from the discharge nozzles of the containers at the same time when the applicator is pulled up from the attachment.
The passage block, when removed from the cap unit and the discharge nozzles of the containers, exposes the inside of the discharge cylinder, the inner passage wall, the projected passage members, and both step holes, which are parts of the entire discharge passages, by turning around and opening the bottom plate. Thus, all the discharge passage components are exposed. It becomes possible, therefore, to wash away the content remaining in the passage components readily and fully.
The brush is fitted firmly to the cap unit. Depending on the purpose, it is possible to choose the fitting type between detachable engagement and non-detachable one. The remaining content can be washed away from the combination of the brush and the cap unit after the cap unit has been removed from the attachment, and the passage block, from the cap unit.
In an embodiment of the invention, the means of carrying out the invention exist in the configuration in which the brush is fitted firmly, yet detachably, to the cap unit.
The brush and the cap unit can be fully washed under the condition that these two components are fitted firmly with each other. However, since this configuration enables the brush to be removed from the cap unit, a high washing effect can be achieved as the remaining content can be easily and fully washed away.
In an embodiment of the invention, the brush is fitted non-detachably to the cap unit.
In a configuration of the invention, the combination of the brush and the cap unit does not expose all the discharge passage components, but it is possible to clean the combination of the brush and the cap unit under the conditions that the cap unit has been removed from the attachment and that the passage block has been pulled out. Because the structure is simple, the remaining content can be washed away.
However, because strong fitting of the brush onto the cap unit is secured, it is possible to use the brush under the stable condition and to obtain reliable sealing ability. Now that the brush and the operating unit are not removable from each other, the disassembling of other components and the structure of the device are simplified.
In embodiments of the invention, the containers are aerosol containers.
When the discharge nozzles of aerosol containers are depressed with fingers, considerable depressive force is usually required. Because the depressing stroke is short, it is difficult to control the discharge volumes. In an embodiment of the invention, the depressive force coming from the cap unit is acted on the discharge nozzles via the passage block. It becomes possible for the contents to be ejected by applying relatively small force while controlling the discharge volumes.
In an embodiment of the invention, the mixing rod has a blunt-headed tip.
When the passage block is fitted to the cap unit, the mixing rod is inserted into the vertical passage cylinder of the cap unit. In an embodiment of the invention, the mixing rod having a blunt-headed tip can be inserted smoothly without getting the tip hooked on the cylinder. Thus, the mixing rod can be prevented from being damaged at the time when the device is assembled.
In an embodiment of the invention, the reinforcing ribs are provided to reinforce the lower end of the upright mixing rod and are disposed on the mouth of the discharge cylinder at positions where the ribs do not block the fluid flow path.
When the passage block is fitted to, or removed from, the cap unit, unintentional force may be applied to the mixing rod, when the mixing rod happens to get hooked on another member. At such a time, stress is concentrated on the portion of the lower end of the upright mixing rod. The reinforcing ribs in an embodiment in the invention wind down the concentration of this stress, and prevent the mixing rod from being broken.